This works with two, not with many
by KatiyaMonroe
Summary: Tess and JT's relationship was undefined technically, surrounded by an air of ambiguity, which Tess enjoyed, However what happens when she learns there two people in the relationship and JT realised the air of ambiguity Tess enjoys is cramping his style.


**I decided to write JT&T fan fiction as there isn't enough around.**

**KatiyaMonroe**

The new boss, was all about the bottom line, and so was she; but the only bottom line she was thinking about was the fact she couldn't help but think of JT, the way he did what no man had done in a while, and that was make her smile, and more than once might she add. His sweet nature was something she wasn't used to but she was finding that she loved this the most about him, as his sweetness was infectious, from his ingenious valentines gift of an made up cases to raise her cases closed number, to the sweet nature of his kisses, as no matter how rough she got, he was always gentle, almost teasing and she definitely loved that.

But what she didn't love, is the inappropriate times, thoughts like this came up; like when she, Cat, Vincent and JT where trying to find Barnes and she found herself behind him, breathing in his scent, and thinking about the many times that scent enveloped her in an intimate embrace, lingering on her body and on her sheets, the sofa and in her shower.

"Tess... Tess" Cat called her name bring back her thoughts to the present moment, when Cat got her attention, she spoke again "you and JT stay here, to see what the scanner finds. Ok" This was the last thing she needed, she knew she could not be left here alone with JT and keep her cool, because this wasn't supposed to work, and she could ignore the feeling of dread that ultimately it wouldn't.

"Cat, JT's capable of doing that on his own" Tess tried to argue back, trying anything not to be left here alone with him. "Don't worry Tess is right, I'm capable of doing, her" JT quickly realised his mistake as Tess looked horrified " This ... I mean errrrr" JT knew Tess would punish him for this and part of him was looking forward to it, but the other part of him, took note of everybody's facial expression in that moment, as if time froze as the girls looked shocked and Vincent looked very much amused, he continued to smirk as he led the still shocked Cat out the door.

JT, let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, then felt a hard slap land on the back of his head "ouch" he yelped

"it will be a lot harder the next time you say something like that, in front of people, especially, Vincent and Cat" she threatened.

JT realised his mistake, but was sick of Tess dictating who knew about the two of them, they had been sleeping together for months now, but she would return his texts until days later, and she wouldn't answer his questions and frankly he had had enough of it, he didn't deserve to be somebody's dirty little secret, especially Tess's, no matter how gorgeous, hot or scary she was.

Tess had walked over to behind the bar, in search of some bottled water, "I'm Done" JT said as he swivelled his chair in the direction she was stood, "pardon" Tess retorted

"I said I'm done" He reiterated

"I heard you but done with what?" She asked

"I'm done with this, us hiding in the shadows, jumping apart every time you think someone might see us, I'm sick of not be able to touch, kiss, or hold you in public, in front of Vincent and Cat, and I'm done" his tone sad but serious.

"JT come on, it's not like we're official, and this between us is good as it is, please don't mess it up" she sounded calm but JT could sense her pleading tone

"Tess, we go public, or we walk away" He told her flatly

"Go public, when people find out they're going to think, I lost my damn mind, your not my type" she quipped

JT went to speak but, Tess cut him off and continued, "this shouldn't work, but I can't stop thinking about you, no matter how hard I try you penetrate my thoughts and you won't leave, but I don't mind, 'cause I like you, and this between us works" she walks over to him, and pounces on him, pressing her lips to his, as the kiss heats up and hands roam, she feels him break away from her and then push her away.

Tess bring her hand to her lips and stands up straight, embarrassed to have been rejected. JT speaks "I want to go public, with you as my girlfriend or as nothing at all" Tess was shocked that he had just given her an ultimatum, all or nothing.

She wanted nothing more to say yes to him, fall back into his arms, and fall into bed with him. But she couldn't bring herself to say the word, she had a reputation and going public would undermine that hard cop exterior she had, as when she was with him, she felt all woman, she showed vulnerability with him, and she didn't mind, because it was only with him did she share this part of herself; within the confines of their private bubble, when they were intimate or just talking, but him wanting to share this part of her with other apart from himself and Catherine; she wasn't sure she could bring herself to do it.

despite her internal turmoil, she knew he wanted, no deserved an answer "JT I ..."


End file.
